injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawkman's Intro Quotes (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
VS. Black Lightning Black Lightning: We all know that Slade was a criminal. Hawkman: Who am I to disagree? Black Lightning: We are lucky about Batman being generous. VS. Black Panther Black Panther: Vibranium vs Nth Metal. Hawkman: The Nth Metal is superior in all aspects. Black Panther: Your arrogance will be your downfall. VS. Captain Atom Hawkman: To think we used to work for a villain. Captain Atom: Powergirl warned us about that. Hawkman: And she was right. ---- Hawkman: Deathstroke...Jean Grey...and then,Red Hood. Captain Atom: We must not forget about Brainiac and Lex Luthor. Hawkman: No wonder Batman recruited us for his Justice League. VS. Deathstroke Deathstroke: How dare you betray Lex Luthor? Hawkman: Luthor was a criminal. Just like you. Deathstroke: That's what I call breaking friendship. VS. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Hawkman: I'm glad you're not John Stewart. Green Lantern: What are you talking about,Katar? Hawkman: I never trusted him for flirting with Shayera. ---- Green Lantern: The Green Lantern will handle this. Hawkman: The Thanagarians never give up. Green Lantern: It seems we'll do it the hard way. VS. Green Lantern (John Stewart) Hawkman: Do you know why I accepted Batman's invitation? Green Lantern: I don't have any idea. Hawkman: To make sure you don't get any closer of Shayera. ---- Green Lantern: Don't expect to regain Shayera's heart so easily. Hawkman: When I redeem myself completely,we'll be together again. Green Lantern: Time to show the power of a Green Lantern. VS. Hawkgirl Hawkgirl: You worked for Lex Luthor, Katar. Hawkman: I'm trying to redeem myself. Hawkgirl: You won't be forgiven so easily. ---- Hawkman: Why did you accept John Stewart as your lover? Hawkgirl: He consoled me when I needed. Hawkman: I will regain your heart no matter what, Shayera. VS. Hulk Hulk: Hulk smash bird man. Hawkman: Hawkman is the name,dumb giant. Hulk: No one mocks Hulk. VS. Hyperion Hawkman: So,you are Marvel's Superman? Hyperion: Never heard that before. Hawkman: Me neither. ---- Hyperion: You remind me of Blue Eagle. Hawkman: And you remind me of Superman. Hyperion: I'll take that as a compliment. VS. Karate Kid Karate Kid: I always sought to learn the Thanagarian's fighting style. Hawkman: Our weapons are coated with Nth Metal. Karate Kid: Time to learn some more. VS. Lex Luthor Hawkman: I should never have stayed by your side. Lex Luthor: '''Slade deserves to be avenged, traitor. '''Hawkman: '''I bet The Penguin would say the same thing. VS. Powergirl '''Hawkman: Thank you for saving us from Lex Luthor. Powergirl: No problem,Katar. Hawkman: Well...It seems we're even. VS. Shazam Hawkman: Let's consider this a friendly match. Shazam: OK. Let's go. Hawkman: That's how I like it. ---- Shazam: Good thing Batman wanted us in the Justice League. Hawkman: He recognized what we can provide,Billy. Shazam: I see... VS. Storm Storm: '''Just another criminal's puppet. '''Hawkman: You and Jean are criminals now. Storm: '''So was Deathstroke. VS. Wolverine '''Wolverine: Do you think you are worthy to fight me, bub? Hawkman: The Nth metal provides what other metals can't. Wolverine: I am the best at what I do. Category:Quotes Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2